Talk:Bogroot Growths
the 2 names in the notes are the asura's outside the dungeon, if you bring them theyll probebly say something about it? Pijltje 10:07, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Is there some quest for this dungeon?--87.205.170.19 12:11, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Yeah Girff and Tekks give two different quests for this dungeon. BTW i think they may be a reference to Red vs Blue. They talk about the red a yellow team and their names are similar to two of the characters, Tex(Tekks) and Griff(Girff) a little suggestion i strongly suggest pppl to bring a mm sinces there is a lot of fleshy creatures + a prot monk to remove conditions. Also the bosses are named after characters in red v blue. Khabuus and Zhi'Mons(Caboose and Simmons). Khabuus is a mesmer i dont know how to add that little mez image he uses Chaos Storm, Energy Surge, Power Drain, and the frog lick skill that i saw. i was monking and didnt catch em all. Zhi'Mons is a rit with spirit rift, channeled strike, renewing surge, and the tongue lick that i saw. stategy to beat dungeon It was a total no brainer. I think my friend fell asleep during this mission. LoD and RC is all you need, the rest just fill up with damage dealers. -- Xeon 08:04, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Completion Time (guide) Completed Griff's War (including run from gadds encamp) in about 1 hour (stage 1 15 mins, 2 30 mins). Took a hulking ele farming sin, RC / LoD monk, SF ele, Cynn, Herta Zho and Lina. TrapY 04:36, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Bosses? I'm guessing the final bosses should be moved to boss-like foes. I didn't have SoC with me while I did the dungeon, so I'm not touching them yet. Yujiko Ineluki 14:38, 21 September 2007 (CDT) 204 I've recently purchased 2 Emerald Edges and a Moldavite Staff which seem to drop exclusively from this dungeon. All of them had a gold value of 204. Is it just me or is that kinda strange o_O Jennalee 09:20, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Map Changes I just did this dungeon today (Red Side) and it seems my map is slightly different. The boss key is located in the chamber just after the 3rd res shrine (draw a line straight from the trough of the 'v' in 'Level 2' until you hit the last bit of red line (or where the line intersects with the Level 2 entrance)) Confused? Yeah...Anyway to make it simple, the key in the picture is shown to be right infront of the door, but I got the key in the chamber where Kabuus is... Is there a difference in Boss Key locations between Red and Yellow sides? I got a screen shot somewhere... Khazad Guard 16:50, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Bug I just started this quest, but the door on Level 1 won't open? Bug?--Gigathrash 02:10, 6 March 2008 (UTC) My group also had that bug, plus the Ophil Nahualli and the Gokir Amini won't die (as soon as they get down to 0 health they randomly gain 200 -_- Ecofudge :You can step through the closed gate then. As long as one frog won of the two at the beginning, he hops through and so can you. The never ending fights can be annoying tho -.- I use to leave and re-enter the dungeon then until a better pair spawned (best not two mesmers, those tow take forever fighting each other). --Birchwooda Treehug 23:18, 7 September 2008 (UTC) "Exclusive to this chest"? The Frog Scepter and Emerald Edge are far too new to claim that they are "exclusive" to the Bogroot Chest, in my opinion. I'm going to edit it to say that they are merely possible drops, and remove the part that says they are "exclusive" to the Bogroot chest. Drelias Melaku 20:53, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Emerald Edge's aren't new, however Emerald Blade's are the new weapon. The Frog Scepter I do agree shouldn't be listed as "exclusive" although with GW:EN being out this long the Emerald Edge should remain listed as an exclusive drop. If anyone else agrees with this I'll change Emerald Edge back to exclusive along with the Moldavite Staff.--Paradoxical Ambiance 10:09, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::I find it extremely unlikely that the Frog Scepter will drop anywhere outside of the Frog Dungeon. 10:14, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Interrupting? What is interrupting there so much? The warriors didn't use critical chop, nor agonizing chop in HM (Giriff), so it wasn't them. The mesmers can only do with one skill but not through spell breaker. So what are they doing? oO --Birchwooda Treehug 00:42, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::The rits use Warmonger's weapon on allies which causes interupt on hit Very very strange portal entering bug I recently encountered a very strange bug when entering this dungeon.We had a party of 6 players and 2 heroes but when we entered the portal, Only me,the 2 heroes and 1 other former member of our party spawned,other players did not join the game at all,That would be only a little odd but then it said "Your Party was defeated.Return to outpost." and me and the heroes died instantly(for no apparent reason) and our group was divided;I was in a group with just me and the warrior guy,nobody else was shown at the party panel altought I could see the heroes dead around me.The Warrior tried to zone back but our group did not reappear anyway.I even took some screens so theres proof:http://img208.imageshack.us/i/gw158g.jpg/http://img146.imageshack.us/i/gw159.jpg/ ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 19:49, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I guess my brain has figured it out today (yeah, my brain is fast), the reason why this happened is probably simple; someone from the party just rezoned too fast which caused the party to divide the guys with slow connection (us) and the party split made the game just a bit buggy. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 20:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Easy dungeon This dungeon is easy, even in hm with h/h party. Just ran it just under 35 minutes. Chest reward? Bogrooths focus + Bogroths rod:D. However they kinda suck (2020 chan magic and 2020 insp magic), it was still a pretty funny drop. To bad there was no froggy scept for me in it as well. 15:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Stuck Did this entire map... not one survivor and I cant get the boss door open. Yes of course I have the boss key both peices of map and not one creature is alive on floor 2. Any advice on how to get the door open? Not stuck There is a boss lock to the left of the door. For some reason it doesn't light up with alt or ctrl. Master Dungeon Guide I have a question I am trying to complete the Master Dungeon Guide in hard mode. Does it matter if I take Griff's War or Teks War? What I mean is for the title of Legendary master of the North, do i have to do both of their quests in both hard mode and normal mode? Or can i just choose either one, and that is good enough? Varuuth 06:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Just one is enough.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC)